


Along for the Ride

by phodyl



Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Divinity's Reach (Guild Wars), F/F, Fluff, Traditions, Wintersday (Guild Wars), but anyway here's my cat wives having a good time, rating is for some light cursing but that's about it, so I feel like Reeva is halfway to being an OC just bc of how little info we get about her in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phodyl/pseuds/phodyl
Summary: GaluralovesWintersday, and Reeva loves Galura. With the Legionnaire engrossed in all things holiday and finally giving herself a break, Reeva gets to enjoy seeing her partner happy for the first time in a while.***More fluff, bc yes.
Relationships: Reeva/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Series: Wintersday Fic Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 of [tyrias-library's](https://tyrias-library.tumblr.com) Wintersday fic week! Prompt is "traditions" (pt 2), so here's some nice fluff about my charr who's kind of bad at being a charr and her partner who is absolutely enamored with her because of it enjoying a fun Wintersday in Divinity's Reach.
> 
> Reeva has very little characterization in canon, nor is their reformed warband ever named, so I'm kind of just treating her like an OC bc I'm not sure what else to do in this situation? She's got the same role as she does in canon except she's also very in love with her Legionnaire who is also very in love with her.

“Come _on_ , Reeva!” Galura called, tugging on her partner’s hand as they wound through the crowds of Divinity’s Reach. “We’re gonna miss it coming in!”

Galura _loved_ Wintersday. Loved it in a way that made a lot of other charr look at her funny. Really, there were a lot of things about Galura that made other charr look at her funny, and a lot of humans to boot. And if Reeva had to pick one single reason why she loved her, that would be it.

This was their seventh year in the last decade going through almost this exact same routine, but their first in a couple of years now. They arrive in Divinity’s Reach the day before Wintersday festivities begin, Galura tugging Reeva excitedly through the city. They watch Tixx the Toymaker’s arrival above them, and the Legionnaire jumps excitedly while her second-in-command watches on with amusement. Reeva never understood what it was about this holiday that was so exciting to the infamous leader of the Smoke Warband--one of the Ash Legion’s top scouting and infiltration squads, mind you--that it reduced her to jumping and giggling like a cub, but Reeva swore if ever there came a day where she stopped finding her partner’s excitement endlessly entertaining, her warband should get her checked for brain damage. 

“Hun, you want a candy cane?” Reeva said, holding out one of many from the stash she’d bought off some vendor while Galura wasn’t paying attention.

“ _Oh oh oh_ , yes please!” she said, shifting from foot to foot as her tail whipped behind her. 

She really was something, carrying a brilliant white greatsword with a ribbon tied on the hilt and wearing a holiday sweater--and sporting a shoulder piece affixed with three skulls. When Reeva had asked her why she picked such an odd combination, Galura had simply shrugged and said, “I like Wintersday, and I like dead things. Why should I have to pick one or the other?” as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

And man, did she admire Galura for it. The smaller charr never cared what anyone had to say about her appearance or her personality. She just...carried on, day after day, rude comment after rude comment. If it was wearing her down, she sure didn’t show it, not even to Reeva.

Reeva, whose shoulder she had cried on the last three times she’d lost a minion during combat.

Yeah, she was certainly an odd one.

The Legionnaire watched with wide eyes as the ship floated above them, her mouth open like it was the greatest wonder she’d ever seen. To be fair, it had been a couple of years. Reeva gave her a few moments before cutting in, just to let her enjoy it.

“Come on, you goofball. We’ve gotta get checked into the tavern or we’ll lose our spot.”

“Oh, fine,” Galura sighed, hooking one arm around Reeva’s elbow. “Lead the way.”

***

The tavern they stayed at every year was in the heart of the city, where you could hear the bells and the shouts and the ever-present crashing of snowballs into unsuspecting passersby. Galura smile as she drank her hot cocoa, curled up in a warm blanket on a chair in their room. Reeva sipped her own drink (some warm cider, with a little extra rum thrown in for good measure) and looked on from her spot on the bed, enjoying the peaceful, happy look on her companion’s face.

“What’re you thinking about?” Galura asked, taking in Reeva’s dreamy expression.

“What? Oh, uh--mostly just that it’s nice,” the other answered. “Seeing you happy again, I mean.”

“Oh,” Galura said simply. “Well, I--I mean, I thought I deserved a chance to have a little fun. Reward myself for keeping it together for so long, and for putting our warband back together after--what happened.”

“I absolutely agree,” Reeva said, nodding resolutely. “Now come over here; this cold has my fur all in a ruffle, and I could use some company to keep me warm.”

“Hmmmm,” Galura considered, tone exaggerated and a hand on her chin. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one giving orders?”

“Oh, you always have to be in charge. Who cares? It’s just us.”

“Alright, fine,” the Legionnaire relented, setting down her cocoa before dramatically flopping onto the bed beside her partner. She turned awkwardly, looking at Reeva before adding, “Just don’t tell Valerus. He’s already bitter because I sent him on a fake scouting mission for behaving like a cub who didn’t get his way.”

“He deserved it,” Reeva said.

“Well obviously, I agree,” Galura said, a slight giggle escaping despite her efforts to contain it. “But he sure doesn’t.”

“ _Now just wait until I tell our Centurion about this_ ,” Reeva said, dropping her voice in imitation. “ _Or maybe I should go straight to the Tribune, tell her all about how you’re treating your squad._ ”

They both laughed, shaking with it.

“Oh, but you don’t even know the best part yet!” Galura said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “He _did_ tell the Centurion.”

Reeva’s eyes widened. “How do you know?”

“Because the Centurion told me.”

“No way,” Reeva said.

“Mmhmm,” Galura insisted.

“ _No way_ ,” Reeva echoed.

“Yes way!” Galura said. “He came to me, the Centurion did. He said, and I quote, ‘Whatever you’re trying to do to keep that scout of yours in line, you better up the ante, because he came to me insisting you dished out unnecessary punishment.’ And I said, ‘Oh, I assure you, it was necessary,’ and the Centurion said, ‘I assumed so with that one. You’re doing a good job with him. Maybe give him a few more of those,’ and then he coughed, and then he said, ‘ _necessary punishments._ ’ And then he just left, like he hadn’t just _made my fucking day._ ”

Reeva burst out laughing again, Galura unable to help but follow along.

And that was how their evening went, curled up together in a small tavern bedroom, talking and laughing and just enjoying each other’s company, like nothing had ever changed.

Reeva had missed this, she realized. Not just seeing Galura happy, but all this Wintersday nonsense too. Maybe it was just the association, or the excuse to shower her love with all manner of gifts and candies, but right now, Reeva couldn’t think of a single place she’d rather be than this stuffy tavern surrounded by noisey humans, listening to that laugh she’d missed so much.

Right now, Reeva was realizing that despite all the chaos, she had come to love Wintersday too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! <3
> 
> If you like my writing, kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ineffablyadumbass,](https://ineffablyadumbass.tumblr.com) or on my gw2-specific blog [commander-passiflora](https://commander-passiflora.tumblr.com) where I post about updates and suchlike


End file.
